


How I've Waited for You

by summerpassingby



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, THEY SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN OK I REFUSE TO HANDLE IT OTHERWISE!!!, i hope this makes sense as a concept dfkghd, is there anything in the world but listening to Eddie My Love as a reddie song, the only way i can get myself to accept the end of it as canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerpassingby/pseuds/summerpassingby
Summary: Richie Tozier has been waiting a long, long time to see Eddie again
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	How I've Waited for You

“I’ll wait for you,” Eddie tells him. He always does.

They are young and free.

“S’okay, Eds. You’re too fast for me.”

“I’m waiting for you.” Eddie’s brow is furrowed in its unending fierceness. It is also his gentleness.

“Okay,” Richie replies. “Let’s just walk, then.”

They are saying goodbye to the Barrens for the last time this summer. The sun sets on Eddie’s hair; it and the clouds shine gold in the light.

Eddie runs like it is the only thing he has ever known. He is beautiful when he does. He is more so now. Richie is flooded with it. He is glad Eddie waits for him, gives him this time.

Eddie always waits. Is it a kindness to know that?

The leaves are turning. Summer is leaving. It doesn’t wait, no matter how badly Richie hopes it will. It isn’t like Eddie. Nothing is.

Summer is fading for the last time, it occurs to him. He smiles.

He fades with it, back into this room. When his eyes open they are wet with tears. He keeps smiling. Eddie is waiting.

Richie can still see him, brighter than the summer sun, as that darkened glow of memory overtakes him. He is still beautiful. Richie wonders how he will look when they see each other again. Brave, steadfast—his Eddie. Of course he will be beautiful then. He was beautiful at forty in the harsh lighting of that damned restaurant, beautiful sheltered in the clubhouse, beautiful beyond words in his arms— _oh, Eds._ _I’ve been waiting too._

It has been twenty-seven years and twenty-seven again since Eddie has been gone.

_Oh Eddie, my love._

Today is different. Richie’s body aches. He is tired of this bed. Will his hair still be white when Eddie sees him again?

It doesn’t matter. Eddie is waiting for him either way. He is certain, now, that it is a kindness. It is painful, it is terrifying, it is lonely and heartbreaking—but it is a kindness. To know you will be loved can be nothing else.

Ben and Bev, Mike and Bill—Richie will be waiting for them too, now.

Yes, he will go now, it is time. They will all see each other soon enough.

He wakes in Eddie’s arms. The sun is rising.


End file.
